


Group Session

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [111]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Kink, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Enemas, Feminization, Fucking Machines, Impossible Sex, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Servant, Reality Bending, Sensory Deprivation, Size Kink, Slight Cock & Ball Torture, Spitroasting, Subspace, consensual sex slave roleplay, depends how you view testicle hitting, first attempt at painplay, roleplay wrong pronoun use only, turned out more enjoyable than they thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Jarvis gets to play with his boys...It seems Toy need a good thorough cleaning, and thanks to his odd- quirks regarding his biological impossibilities, he can be thoroughly cleaned inside and out...Now, if only the young maid could remember proper uniform and recall how to follow instructions better...Jarvis was good at multitasking, and you can't always watch the maid work, but you still needed to check in and reprimand every now and then





	Group Session

Jarvis was smiling when the young maid entered, “On time, very good,” he tapped his foot, smirking as she removed her coat to show what she was wearing, “Proper uniform, even better.”

Jarvis crooked a finger, smirking at the jittery motions as she followed, “Now, I have something for you to start with, I've made quite the mess of my personal Toy, be a good girl and clean it for me? Start with the top, an ensure any orifices are properly cleaned. It wouldn't due to have it molding.”

She was trembling, her dress jumping, making Jarvis blinked before he lifted it up to show the erection straining, “Tsk, tsk... you forgot your cage...”

Her eyes were wide, “I'm sorry, sir. I- I didn't mean to forget it!”

Jarvis smirked, “Begin with the top and don't you Dare use you toy.”

Toy was hanging above the tub, stomach swollen and soon the maid found out why when she noticed the thick flared base plugging him. He'd been stuffed so full and then plugged, leaving her with the mess. Jarvis came back about the time she'd gotten the face and hair cleaned and rinsed, “What's your name again? I get so many of you through here...”

“Um, Peter, sir. You- left a good review on my cleaning speed last time I worked for you.”

Jarvis hummed as he flipped her skirt up again, grabbing her harsh enough to earn a whimper before slipping the rings on and smiling, “Since you're already... over excited, perhaps a permanent erection will help you remember your cage next time.”

Peter could only nod and whimper before returning to work, “You have a beautiful Toy, sir. Well loved it looks like.”

“One of a kind,” Jarvis smiled, “Be sure to clean his throat, I- over indulged a bit.”

Peter was at a loss, confusion plain before Jarvis set a hose in her hand and showed her how to feed it through the gag in Toy's mouth, “Nice and deep, you want it in the stomach.”

“Sir, I- I'm not knowledgeable enough for this part, I- I wouldn't wish harm to your Toy.”

“Watch closely then, I will show you once.”

Toy was just hanging there, head tilted back as his stomach began to bulge more as Jarvis slowly pulled the line out, spraying water across his face, “I- I don't think that can be part of my duties.”

“At least tell me you know how to accomplish cleaning the other end... He's been well used today. I don't have time for filthy toys.”

Peter nodded, “Yes, I- I know about that, sir.”

“Good, let me know when you're finished,” Peter was blinking when Jarvis left, a touch confused, but continued to tenderly clean Toy up, smiling and chatting as they progressed. “Oh, and put back to plug when you're done, I have no time for a tight Toy.”

Peter was blinking when the plug was finally shifted free, 'Tight Toy? What are you going to fuck him with, an elephant?' a giggle sounded as the hose was fed upward and the spray was increased. “Sir, we're almost done in here, I just have to get the legs.”

“Good,” Jarvis' voice drifted as Peter continued to clean and replace the plug, “Now, onto the kitchen.”

Peter shuffled, leaving Toy hanging where he was, into the kitchen, “Dusting, sir, or floors first?”

“Floors were going to be first... but since someone didn't remember their cage... this may be more difficult than originally thought. Hands and knees.”

Peter shifted and gasped when Jarvis grabbed a handful of testicles to pull them behind her thighs, “Sir, I'm sorry, that- that hurts.”

Jarvis fixed the humbler in place, “It does, does it?”

Peter shuffled around on all fours for a bit, whimpering at the new feeling, “I can't... I can't stand up like this. I- I can't reach the counter, sir. All my supplies are up there and I-”

“Then you better ask very nicely, don't you think?”

“Please, sir. I- can I have a rag and mop bucket? I- I can't clean without them.”

Jarvis circled, watching the maid shifting and trying to find what was more comfortable, “Ask better, perhaps I'll even put water in the bucket for you.”

Peter whimpered, “Please, sir. It's... I can't work, it, it pulls too much and pinches, please. I'll... I'll put the cage on, I'll, I'll remember the uniform next time.”

Jarvis clicked his tongue, “10 lashes with the crop, and I might let you out.”

Peter started trembling, “Can- can you take this off of me first?”

“No, 10 lashes and then I'll take the humbler off.”

Peter whimpered, “Can- can it be 5 and, something else? Just, I can't sit up or I'd offer to suck you, sir.”

“1, in a place of my choosing, and all will be forgiven.”

Peter whined, “Yes, just 1?”

“Just 1, I'll get the crop, brace yourself.”

Peter was a trembling mess when the soft crop was slid over her back while Jarvis watched, “Just 1, right?”

“Yes, Peter, just one. Remember, you can only curl up.” Jarvis tapped the crop against her trapped testis and she let out a pleading wale, “One lash, in a place of my choosing.”

Peter trembled, shifting until it was finally able to lessen and nodded, “Just one.”

“Count to 3, when you're ready Peter, and remember you can only curl in on yourself otherwise it will make it worse.”

Peter was nodding, “One, two,” Jarvis lifted the crop up, making her flinch and tremble again before she gulped, “Three.”

The moment it was brought down, and the snap of leather against skin sounded, she dropped and curled up, hands curling to protect her stinging testicles as she rocked. Jarvis didn't miss the intense jerking of her cock or how she was now dribbling precome in a continual stream. “I need your hands away to remove the humbler.”

Peter just stayed curled up, “Please, J, please let me- please just this once. Fuck, it hurts not being able to come.”

Jarvis blinked, alright so Peter was outside of play, understandable. Check ins happen and given the total surprise of 'pain to testicles' understandable. He frowned, “Sir, are you alright?”

Peter whimpered and nodded, “Just, if- if I let you do that one more time, will you let me come? Please, fuck I never thought that'd get me off but it was just- so much and this fucking thing wouldn't let me come.”

Jarvis grinned, it wasn't a negative reaction to the sudden introduction to pain play, it was the irritation of enjoying it and not able to enjoy it 'properly', “Sir, you want one more lashing? But you want the rings off to allow orgasm?”

“Please, J, fuck please, please, please, I don't care what else happens just, fuck lock me in the damn toy box even I don't care just please, let me come- let me try to come from that. I was, fuck, right there and then it hurt because I couldn't.”

Jarvis got the humbler off and stepped back, letting Peter sooth his aching crotch before he helped him up, “You want me to lash your testicles again, with the crop, correct?”

“Look, J I like being spanked, I know we haven't gone through a whole lot of pain play stuff but fuck me, just do it again, please?”

Jarvis finally got him on his feet and took hold of his aching cock, “Sir, you know how to tuck yourself back?”

Peter snickered and nodded as Jarvis guided his cock backward until he was able to press his legs closed so that his testis rested, much more enjoyably than the humbled allowed, behind his thighs, “Just, please, take the rings off, let me come?”

“Once you've calmed down, and thought on it, I will happily oblige, until then, no moving.”

Jarvis left him there, whimpering and panting to go check on Toy, “It seems I'm going to be running a bit late, and you need to be moved to your proper storage place, given that I'm no using you.”

Toy's eyes lit up when Jarvis reached up to get him down and carried him to the toy box, Owner was back. He'd feared he'd been forgotten or discarded for another Toy, left alone for so long...

“Now, don't want my toy getting too tight now do we?”

Toy squirmed when Jarvis adjusted the machine, spreading him wide and deep before the rhythmic thrusting started, “I suppose one would do me a bit of good, I need to clear my head anyway.”

Toy's head was turned and suddenly his Owner was down his throat, making his heart flutter and pound, used, prefect. If only for a moment he was being a good Toy and bringing his owner enjoyment before he felt him pulsing down his throat before the blind was put on and the world went silent,. “That should do for now,” Jarvis mumbled to himself as he positioned Toy so his mouth could be fucked as well. “Now, back to the... paused scene...”

Peter was trembling when he got back to him, still standing the way he'd left him, “I still want- just, please, take off the rings?”

Jarvis smiled, oh the possibilities this would open, “One more, and then into your proper cage before returning to your duties. Acceptable?”

“Yes, please, just, please, J. God, I never thought- fuck yes please!”

Jarvis carefully undid the rings before he got the proper cage set on the counter, “Bend over and keep your testis exactly where they are.”

Peter was still trembling as he shifted, carefully hiking his skirt up to show the reddened orbs, “Please, sir?”

Jarvis eyes sparked arc blue, there was his pretty little maid, in all her glory, “Count to three.”

Peter took a deep breath, “One, two,” she let out a whimper before, “Three.” Jarvis snapped the crop down and smiled at the pained shouting and sudden sobbing as she crumpled to her knees even as she continued to spray the counter, “I'm sorry, sir, I'll- I'll clean up my mess, thank you- thank you so much for letting me,” she was trembling as she held herself before a shaky hand reached up to retrieve the cage.

“Need assistance?”

Peter whimpered and nodded, “Can't, my hands won't stay still-”

Acceptable given how red her testis were from the strike, but they were calming even as she continued to try to protect them while he fastened the cage in place, “Now, back to work once you've caught your breath, and clean up your mess.”

“Yes, sir.”

What he wouldn't give to grab her hair and thrust inside, keeping her at that twitching, tear filled oversensitiveness, but he reigned in his lust as he adjusted his pants, “I'll be in the bedroom playing with my Toy if you need me.”

Jarvis gave those shimmering eyes a look that clearly said 'Don't overstep' as he turned and headed into the bedroom once she'd nodded, “Of course, sir. Let me know if I need to clean him again.”

Toy was so limp in his arms when he pulled him from the toy box, Jarvis ended up tilting his head, conscious, barely. Happily drifting in subspace as Jarvis set up 'breed me' restraints. “Now, to enjoy my Toy.”

Toy was rattling the restraints ever so slightly as Jarvis set up 'Final Boss' protocol as he played with his loose hole, “So, hungry for cock, my little Toy. I fully intend to use you until the maid gets curious, and then I'll punish her for her over step. Perhaps I'll leave her in the toy box for a bit, hm? Does that sound fun? A friend for you so you don't get lonely when I'm not playing with you?” Toy's gag registered moaning, Jarvis grinned at the loud purring as he slid as far in as he could before adjusting to drive all the way in, “Ah, so much better, isn't it?”

Toy's head shifted, his chest heaving as the purring got louder, “Now, I think that mouth looks a little empty don't you?”

Toy didn't even resist when his head was lifted just peacefully drifted there as the headboard positioned the automatic stimuli to start fucking his throat, “That's better, isn't it?”

Jarvis wrapped a hand around Toy's neck, marveling at the feeling of the machine pushing in and out of his throat as he kept rhythm with it from behind. “Ready to be stuffed full again?”

Toy was sweating by the time Jarvis was done filling him, his stomach bowed in that impossible way as he pulled free to let it pour back out as he circled and removed the machine from his throat, “You- can open your jaw very wide, I wonder how wide...”

Toy's eyes held nothing but that peace and trust as Jarvis slide the inhumanly large head across his face, the gag beginning to stretch his mouth wider and wider, “I wonder if I can just-” The gag spread itself so wide, but Toy never once showed any hint of discomfort until finally the gag wouldn't spread open farther, “Hm, saved by the limits of the gag it seems, pity, with your abilities, I'm certain you could actually get it down your throat.”

Toy's throat already looked like it had been filled, spread out and relaxed, as Jarvis rubbed his hand along it, it started to contract again when he realized it wasn't going to get inside him due to the gag's capacity. “We'll have to experiment with that at some point until then... 'Level Up' will have to suffice.”

Peter knocked on the door before stepping in and blinking at the bed, “Well, I suppose it's a good thing I left the bed sheets for last... The kitchen's done, sir. What would you like me to do next?”

Jarvis smiled as he slid his resized cock down Toy's throat, “Get a bucket, I'm not even close to being finished with that end yet.”

Peter nodded, “Of course, sir.”

Jarvis couldn't help but finish the night with his Toy strung up in the automatic stimuli, spread wide and fucked deep while Peter watched with hazy eyes as he straddled 'Final Boss' and rubbed off as it buzzed between her legs, “Now, I do believe your service have been completed for the night,” Jarvis stated as he carefully laid Peter on the bed, “And no back talk.”

“But, sir, need to clean the sheets, and Toy will need cleaned.”

“I said no back talk, or does a little maid need another lashing?”

Peter flinched even as his eyes lit up, “J, need- that needs, needs to happen again. Sometime when I'm deep like I was, liked it then. Just, don't surprise me with it?”

Ah, there he was, back, “Now, I'm going to clean up Toy, and see if Michael wants to cuddle in the nest in the living room, then it's your turn to clean up. After you're finish it'll be my turn. Are you going to be around long enough to do that?”

Peter yawned, nodding, “Might need to wake me up.”

“If you insist, sir.”

“Uh huh, just- can you use 'Final Boss' with Stud protocol? Wanna curl up with it... can't enjoy it properly but can enjoy it in other ways.”

“Sir, any enjoyment is 'proper' enjoyment. Though, I don't have any pants that will cover anything of that size.”

“Jarvis gets to be nakey,” Peter giggled as he yawned, “Give Toy lots of kisses for me.”

“Oh, I will, sir.” Toy was able to get his feet under him when Jarvis brought him down and smiled at him as he helped him stumble, “Sir, are you back with us?” Jarvis always enjoyed how skin hungry Michael got when he was coming out of his Toy subspace, “Stand up, come on,” he grinned as he let the weakened man lean on him even as he attempted to walk on his own and failed. “That's it, come back up, I need you moving.”

“J- can, can we fix the gag,” was finally said when the gag was pulled free, “Know I can take it, wanted it so bad. Just- the gag wouldn't let me open any wider for it.”

“We will have to test and discuss, I honestly had no intent on getting it into your mouth at that size though it is good to know your subspace didn't completely disregard your body's limits.”

Michael was clinging even when he seemed to get his balance back and nuzzled, “Made for cock.”

Jarvis grinned and kissed him, “And you are very good at pleasing it.”

Jarvis shifted away just enough to snap him back out of it when he started drifting into that limp subspace, “Keep- didn't want it to end yet.”

“I know, sir, but I can't keep you in that space all the time, you'd atrophy.”

Michael giggled, “Better Toy then.”

Jarvis hushed him as he helped him into the tub, “You're already the best Toy I could ask for, sir.”

Michael licked his lips as Jarvis handed him a rag, “J, I know- that- you're not human... that can't be the only way you could enjoy me.”

“Oh I enjoy you in many ways, sir, you just may not be aware that I enjoy it.”

Michael smiled as Jarvis washed his hair, “Bit of a voyeur are you, J?”

“I enjoy seeing my toys happy, just as they enjoy my being happy.”

“Well I mean, there's gotta be some other ways to enjoy me physically than just- 'normal' sex, right?”

Jarvis froze for a second, arc eyes whirling, “Are you saying I'm boring?”

“I'm saying, if you decide you want something- you know- a little less 'normal' just speak up, J. Like you said, we haven't even put a drop in the bucket on what you can do.”

Jarvis' eyes were that arc blue as he continued to help Michael clean, “Any, limits, sir?”

“You know my limits, J.”

“Sir, think of the most... uncomfortable idea that you don't want to be a part of what we have.”

Michael blinked, shrugging as Jarvis helped him out of the tub, “I- you know my limits, J.”

“Yes well you are very complacent when you're Toy, this is definitely something we need to talk about prior to any play regarding- let's continue to call it not 'normal' enjoyment.”

“Just, no, no risk of triggering blood loss for me, and no- I'm not ready for any possible chance of another child. I- I know Parker is getting older and I know I said at least until Parker is grown but I don't think I want another child.”

“Sir, you're forgetting, I'm not human, I'm not a biological being.”

“J, you're forgetting I literally somehow conceived a child of two male parents and literally laid that child as an egg... Yeah, biology is not exactly relevant in my case.”

Jarvis was frowning, “But it still took two biological entities, sir, I am not in any way biological, just a- simulation of biological.”

Jarvis settled Michael into the nest they'd built in the living room and smiled when Peter soon followed dressed in his normal sleep pants, “Your turn J.”

“He's up enough for conversation so I would say it's all clear,” Michael hummed as he reached out and ushered Peter into his arms.

“Loved the scene, J.”

“I feared you might have some drop symptoms when I left you alone so long...”

“No, just a little worried you were playing with another Toy but then, just- everything fell into place in my head. Owners have more than one Toy, they always will and you still came back to play with me.”

Jarvis hugged him before he left to get cleaned up, “You are my primary Toy, sir. You always will be.”

 

 


End file.
